


Unrealistic

by Howellsprincess



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: BBC, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Interview, M/M, Phan - Freeform, phanfic, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howellsprincess/pseuds/Howellsprincess
Summary: Dan and Phil finally interview Twenty One Pilots





	

It was a lovely Friday morning in London, the once cloudy grey skies were now clear and sunny; birds were chirping, everything was perfect, well except for the loud snores coming from a certain 25-year-old British YouTuber. 

"Daniel, it's time to wake up!" The younger's boyfriend, Phil, called out.   
The chocolatey brown haired boy groaned response, refusing to wake up from his slumber. The boy had been previously up all night long scrolling through the disturbing depths of the Internet, also known as Tumblr.  
This was a very common habit Dan had become accustomed to, he would mindlessly scrolling through the Internet and get lost in thought whilst reading unusual articles about anything and everything Wikipedia had to offer. Dan once found himself watching all of the Seth Savage and Andrew Dexter videos; which was the most disturbing yet oddly enjoyable thing he's ever binge watched. 

"Dan you have to wake up we are interviewing Twenty One Pilots at three!" Philip Lester was a very patient man when he came to his beautiful boyfriend but today was a very important day; the entire phandom have been on there arses to interview them for months now.

3 DAYS EARLIER

"Hello, this is Phil Lester from BBC Radio One. I would like to know if Twenty One Pilots would be interested in being interviewed by Dan and Phil?" After actually talking to the producers, Dan and Phil got the opportunity to call up Twenty One Pilots' manager to see if they could schedule an interview. After almost a year of the phandom signing up petitions, spamming their Twitter, and literally leaving loads comments saying to interview Twenty One Pilots or else they would skin them alive, Dan and Phil finally gave in. 

Two 28-year-old boys, were silently giggling to themselves, hiding from their manager sitting on the floor behind their tour bus. The boys have been prank calling people off their manager's phone for the past 30 minutes when Phil called. Josh and Tyler were surprised when they realized the actual Dan and Phil finally called. 

"Hello-" Tyler decided to "disguise" his voice for this call since he wasn't supposed to be on this phone in the first place, " I mean hello, you are speaking to uh-" Tyler frantically poked his best friend in the face because he was in desperate need for a fake name to accomplish this plan. Tyler panicked and threw the phone at Josh; Josh pushed his best friend because he didn't know what to do so he said the first thing that came to his head. 

"Uh yes this is Frank Frankenstein speaking. " Josh and Tyler looked at each other with wide eyes while Tyler mouthed "what the heck" to Josh.   
"I panicked!" The pink haired boy said throwing his hands in the air.

The raven haired internet sensation was very confused as to what was happening at the moment but went along with it because he just really wanted to get an interview with twenty one pilots.

"Uh Mr.Frankenstein, it would be great if Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun could be interviewed a week from now around 3 PM at the BBC radio one?" 

"That would be so si- I mean that could be arranged." 

"Thank you so much. See you in a week!"   
And with that Tyler hung up the phone looking towards Josh's direction, "We did it buddy! I knew we could do it!" 

"Did what now?" Their manager said coming from around the corner.

"Nothing!" Josh and Tyler said in unison, mid high five.

PRESENT

"Phiiiil, I want to go back to sleep!" Dan and Phil were now in the taxi on the way to the BBC radio one studios. Dan had been whining all the way from their flat because Phil literally had to drag Dan out of bed and force him to get changed. 

Once in front of the building, the two British boys saw two confused guys grabbed the by the hand as if they were about to get lost if they let go, Phil being the kind person he is, offered his help. 

"Hi! Are you guys lost?" Phil asked the boys, tapping on the pink haired boy's shoulder. 

"Hey you're-" The four boys said at the same time once they realize who they were.

"Hi I'm Phil and that's Dan, what are you guys doing out here?" 

"Oh Josh and I were trying to-"   
" Enjoy some Oreos outside?" Josh finished. 

Dan wanted to point out their lame excuse by saying they didn't have any cookies on them but decided against it since he was still tired. 

The four boys headed up to the studio, where they then immediately began the interview. 

"Hello this is Dan,"   
"And Phil!"   
" and we're back on BBC radio one with special guests Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun also known as twenty one pilots!"

So far the interview was going great; the four boys played the seven second challenge, then played a variety of different games until it was finally time for the viewers to tweet in some questions for the duo which they answered happily. 

"We have time for one last question and it's the most asked question as well so, how did you to meet?" Dan asked.   
Everyone knew that Josh and Tyler would always come up with a new scenario of how they met from the top of their heads every time they got interviewed so everybody always wanted to know what they would come up with next. 

"Well I used to stalk Josh on Twitter because well look at him, he's beautiful."   
"Aw thank you Tyler. Uh yeah Tyler would be the first person to reply on all my tweets so eventually we realized we had a few things in common so we started talking. "   
"Yeah I even dropped out of college to be with Josh once he asked me to be in a band with him. "   
"He basically stalked me till one day we became best friends and became known around the world as Twenty One Pilots." Josh and Tyler all of a sudden broke out laughing hysterically. 

"I'm sorry but out of all the lame excuses we've told throughout the years this has got to be one of the most unrealistic ones. Who stalks their idol and somehow they just become best friends; that's hilarious! It seems very unlikely to happen."   
"Sounds like fanfiction- not that I've read any because I write most of it!" Josh added. 

After their their segment the "Internet take over" ended, Josh and Tyler bid their goodbyes saying they had a show to go to but not before Dan said   
"Actually that's how Phil and I met. Stalk him until he loves you! Am I right?" 

"Wait did you just out yourself?" Tyler questioned. 

"What? No! Phil and I are just platonic friends!" Daniel defended. 

"Okay then why are you two hold hands and standing so close you're practically one person?" 

"Uh- why are you and Josh?!" 

"Because he's my best fren!"   
" don't tell Jenna!" Tyler quickly added. " I'm joking. Maybe.." He muttered the last bit under his breath. 

"It's alright guys we won't tell. " Josh told the two British boyfriends before taking Tyler by the hand and walking to who knows where.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in school the other day so I decided to post it. DW guys, I'm gonna post another chapter of All Because Of Him. Or of Who is he? soon. Hope u guys like this short fic :)


End file.
